


This Ain't A Love Song

by The_Pretty_Restless



Series: Riverdale one-shots [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Feels, Cussing, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Forbidden Love, I Made Myself Cry, Men Crying, One Night Stands, Resentment, Sad, Self-Destruction, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pretty_Restless/pseuds/The_Pretty_Restless
Summary: FP accepts that he will never be better than a one-night stand, but that doesn't make it hurt less.~Plot based off and includes lyrics from Bon Jovi's song "This Ain't A Love Song" ~





	This Ain't A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks so much for taking interest in this story, I wanted to experiment with hurt for this one. I am in no way bashing Alice Cooper, my sister and I love her. Falice is just so easy to write sad stories about!
> 
> * I do NOT own Riverdale or the lyrics used (they are bold and italicized). I did not use ALL the lyrics from the song, only ones that I felt portrayed the plot how I wanted. The song is "This Ain't A Love Song" by Bon Jovi. If you want to listen to it, I will include a link in the end note *

     FP groans as he opens his tired eyes, wincing as he takes in his surroundings. Only then does he acknowledge the very warm, and conveniently bare, body wrapped around his own. Everything from last night rushes back to him, and he can't help but to break out in a smile. The knock on the door, sultry smiles, flirtatious giggles, soft touches, whispered confessions, forbidden kisses, clothes dropping, twisted sheets, muffled sighs and intertwined hands.

_**I should have seen it coming when the roses died** _

_**Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes** _

     He traces Alice's spine with the tips of his fingers, relishing in what last night proved is requited love. A finish to what they started all those years ago, it seems all is going well for the Serpent King.

_**I should have listened when you said goodnight** _

_**You really meant goodbye** _

     Alice stirs awake, placing a soft kiss over FP's heart. His hands moving to stroke through her hair like he used to do when they were young. She hums in content and catches his hand, kissing his palm.

_**And baby,** _

_**ain't it funny,** _

_**how you never ever learn to fall?** _

_**You're really on your knees when you think you're standing tall** _

     Alice takes a glance at the clock but then jumps up abruptly. She climbs across FP to snatch the clock for a closer look.

     "Oh shit! I have to go, I didn't realize it's already 2."

     Alice frantically scrambles out of her lover's embrace, leaving FP to sit up very confused. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, amused as he watches the normally composed journalist run around the room like a maniac, gathering up her clothes. 

     "Whoa, calm down Allie. Wherever it is that you need to be, just let me get dressed and I'll drive you. Then maybe after we can grab the kids or just us and go for breakfast. Well, I guess lunch now." 

_**But only fools are know-it-alls** _

**_and I played that fool for you_ **

     "No FP, not today. I have to go like right now, alone. God dammit, where the hell are my panties?" 

     FP catches sight of the red garment, thrown carelessly on his bed post. Alice sees them as well and lunges for them, but FP is faster. He holds them ransom with a cocky smile, chuckling when the blond humphs and crosses her arms. 

     "I'm not joking around FP."

     FP slowly runs his eyes over her still bare body, smirking when she squirms under the scrutiny of his gaze. 

     "Neither am I."

     Alice holds her hand out, gesturing for the panties. FP acts as if he's surrendering but at the last moment tugs her back onto the bed. He moves to hover over her, dipping low to give her a sweet peck on the lips. 

     "Now what could be more important than us reconnecting."

     He punctuates each word with a subtle roll of his hips, teasing her with his true intentions. Her breath hitches and for a moment victory tastes sweet to FP, but Alice Cooper submits to no one. She pushes her own desire away along with shoving at FP's chest.

     "I'm meeting Hal at Pop's."

_**I cried and I cried** _

_**There were nights that I died for you baby** _

     FP jerks back as if burnt. Alice uses his reaction as her chance to escape. She snatches her panties back and slides them up over her legs. He licks his lips while watching her, he's kissed and worshipped those legs- or rather had them wrapped around his waist- thousands of times.  He reminds himself that he is hurt not horny. Hurt, yeah he wishes his nether region had the same mindset.

     "Well, I sure as hell hope you're going to bring up divorce at your little lunch date."

     Alice is now fully dressed and she messes with her hair in his mirror. She meets his scorching yet pleading gaze with one that holds confusion and irritation.

     "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I do that?"

     If Alice would listen close enough, FP's heart shattering echoed through the room. Call it selective hearing if you may. He glares at her back, holding back from jumping out of his bed. 

_**I tried and I tried** _

_**To deny that your love drove me crazy** _

_**Baby** _

     "You said you love me, that you want to be with me. Are you going to fucking tell me that you didn't mean what you said?"

     Alice turns with an exasperated sigh.

     "Of course I love you. You really think I want to stay with Hal, that I love him? Please, I haven't slept with him, in both ways I mean, since I had Betty for Christ's sake."

     He scrambles out of bed to stand a few feet away from her, not even embarrassed of his still nude attire. 

     "Then leave him. Stay with me. I love you, the real you. I would spend the rest of my life with you, if you'd let me."

     "And what? Live here? Hal's name is on the deed of the house, Betty and I will have no where to go. You expect me to bring my teenage daughter to live in a trailer park that is not only located on the Southside, but also the home of her boyfriend who is coincidently your son. All for the name of love, right FP?"

     He steps closer, grabbing her hands in his.

     "Alice I just want you to be mine. To be happy. Betty and Jughead, well you and I both know that there's no force strong enough to keep them apart. Not even you, Alice. Let them have their love and their chance of a happy ending, they both deserve that after the shit they've been dealing with. I'm not asking you to marry me and move in, at least not yet. I'm just begging you to give me a chance."

_**If the love that I got for you's gone** _

She steps away from him and rolls her eyes.

     "We're not high-schoolers anymore FP. I have a daughter to worry about, I can't just drop all my responsibilities to indulge in personal pleasure. My wild and risk taking days are over. Some of us," she looks at him pointedly, "grew up."

     FP is so frustrated with this game of hers, he grabs a pair of boxers and pulls them up. She takes notice and blushes as her eyes pause over his package. His eyes are fully blown, no longer milk chocolate but instead black like coal. He's pissed.

_**If the river I cried ain't that long** _

     "Well then, I guess I'm lucky you were able to drop said 'responsibilities' last night. Yanno, it sure is a shame that sometime over the years your spine seems to have abandoned you and a stick has crawled up your ass."

     He spats venom at her, insulted that he was used.

_**Then I'm wrong** _

"Oh fuck you FP. Like you're any better? All Blossom had to do was verbally threaten you and you ran with your tail between your legs to go clean a murder scene of a poor boy who was as old as our kids are now! What's the matter, trust issues with your own gang? Afraid they would turn on you at the offer of quick cash?"

     FP stalks toward Alice, backing her up against the wall trapping her. His eyes were so furious, if looks could kill. Alice knows she crossed the line, a hint of fear and regret darken her gaze.

_**Yeah** _

_**I'm wrong** _

Alice brings her hand to her mouth, but when she reaches the other to his face he pushes her hand away. FP backs away from her, shoulders sagging with what looks to be resignation. He turns his focus to out the window.

     "F-FP I didn't mean to say-"

     "Just go Alice."

_**This ain't a love song** _

      At the sound of him using her full name, Alice storms out of the bedroom and then the trailer slamming the door behind her. FP watches as she looks back at him one last time before getting in her car and speeding out of the trailer park.

     FP's legs carry him automatically to get the one thing that will soothe his fragile state. He pulls the Wild Turkey Whiskey bottle out from where he stashed it above the stove. He retreats to the ratty couch and admires the amber liquid, thirsty for the incoming numbness. He hasn't had a drink in a while, he's already cursing the former Serpent for reawakening his bad habit. He tilts his head back for a long drink, nearly choking. 

     "Yeah," he murmurs ,"been too damn long."

     He sighs and settles in a more comfortable position, the burning of the alcohol barely taking away from the ache of his heart. Figures, Alice is the only person that could hurt him so deeply but also the only person who could make it better. 

_**Baby** _

_**I thought you and me would stand the test of time** _

_**Like we got away with the perfect crime** _

     "Oh Allie," FP chokes back a sob.

     He wishes he could say that he doesn't know where they went wrong, but that would be a lie and he's lied to himself for so long. They were destined to fail from the start.

_**But we were just a legend** _

_**In my mind** _

     A loser like him would never get the girl and the happy ending, Alice has driven that point like a stake through his heart. 

_**I guess that I was blind** _

     Hal Cooper plays the perfect prince charming, always has. Had a perfect record to go along with his perfect smile. He made Alice into the perfect little housewife, something his Allie sworn she would never be back then. FP must admit that it did humor him that their marriage turned out as loveless as he assumed it would all those years ago.

_**Remember those nights** _

_**Dancing at the masquerade** _

     Although its not like his marriage was any better, but at least he knew when to stop pretending. He heaves a sigh as tears streak down his face. Alice Cooper is slowly killing him, this he knows.

_**The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade** _

     FP stands and throws the whiskey bottle across the room, taking little satisfaction at hearing it shatter. He screams with both frustration and agony, sinking to the ground with his hands pulling his hair.

_**You and I were the renegades** _

_**Some things never change** _

      FP rises on his shaking legs and cleans up the glass, numb to the sting of the glass biting into his skin. Jughead would be home soon, and he doesn't want to have to deal with yet another disappointed face. 

_**It made me so mad** _

_**'Cause I wanted it bad for us** _

_**Baby** _

     There wasn't much he could do for the putrid scent of the alcohol so he decides to stagger back to his room. FP climbs back into the bed, heart clenching at the smell of her lingering on his sheets. This wasn't the first time she left him but he knows it won't be the last either. He could never turn her away, but for tonight he is done with her cruel eyes. The lull of alcohol induced sleep was too tempting, and FP succumbs with his last few tears soaking his pillow.

_**Now it's so sad** _

_**That whatever we had** _

_**Ain't worth saving** _

_**Oh.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment below, constructive criticism is welcome! XOXOXO
> 
> This Ain't A Love Song - Bon Jovi
> 
> https://youtu.be/-nlDy6h-v9c


End file.
